


The One With The Red Coat And Red Dresses

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, post 4x15, post breakup, talking about issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their reconciliation Oliver brings up an issue he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Red Coat And Red Dresses

“Can we get rid of the red coat and red dresses?”

“What? Why? I thought you liked seeing me in red.”

“I do. I just…”

“You just?”

“-“

“We promised no more secrets, remember?”

“Except for presents.”

“Except for presents. Now tell me what’s going on, what’s wrong with the red coat and red dresses?”

“I like you wearing red. But I don’t like what happens when you do.”

“What?”

“You get shot, or kidnapped or nearly blown apart or we break up.”

“Oh, Oliver.”

“Please? I’ll buy you new dresses.”

“Green dresses?”

“Green dresses.”

“Alright. We’ll get rid of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
